


Dangerous

by splendid_splendont



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, captain america: civil war - Fandom
Genre: 2nd Person, I don't think at least, M/M, No Spoilers, Steve's Pov, Stucky - Freeform, Toxic Relationship, free form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendid_splendont/pseuds/splendid_splendont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's the most precious thing to you, and you're an atom bomb ready to decimate the world at his signal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> I will say, I adore this ship. Stucky is probably my OTP. I don't see their relationship as this in the current state, but more as something could have been. Feel free to read it in any way you like though.

He’s worth everything.

 

It’s possible that there was a time in your life when he wasn’t the center of it. If you think back hard enough you can probably make out blurry half-assed memories through swollen shut black eyes. But its not even worth it, to try.

 

He is everything. He’s worth more than any amount of money or fame or glory you could even hope to achieve. He started out a knight but when you got him back there were dents in his armor that even you can’t seem to get out.

That’s not an issue though. Because he smiles, small and barely there and you would kill a hundred men to keep on seeing it.He doesn’t let you though. You can’t seem to beat him, no matter how much bigger you are, or faster. There is an ocean of blood trailing behind him and dirt caked under his fingernails.

 

He doesn’t tell you that he knows. But he has to by now. You never leave his side. Even people at the camp whisper about it. He never mutters a word to them. They cut their gazes away when you walk past though and congratulations are coming more and more scarce.

 

When he looks at you, for what you think is the last time, something terrible inside of you screams. There’s a gun in your hand and your feet teeter at the open door, daring, begging for you to chase him. You save the world, because it’s what he would want and scream his name till the water chokes it inside your lungs.

 

Getting better. That’s what they talk about, moving on, coming to terms. Forgetting is the only word they won’t say but its implied in every quiet sorry and hopeful handshake. You keep him safe in a box at the top of your closet and lie to the world.

 

The next time you see him its like a nightmare. He’s shooting at you, and you’ve almost killed him. Your entire body goes numb and something familiar and vile curls under your tongue. His name falls out your mouth like a prayer, but there’s no glint of recognition, only anger and something that looks like fear.

 

You fight for him. As if he needs you, as if his very life depends on you to save it. When you already failed him once. His teeth are like jagged rocks at the bottom of a cliff and he throws you down with each word that he spits, every blow he lands. He wants to kill you. You couldn’t deny him something you were so ready to give.

 

It’s cold, waking up to heaving water on the rocky shore. Alone. Your life didn’t mean so much to him as you thought. He is gone without a witness or a note. There is finality in the absence of a goodbye that rings in your ears like a gunshot.

 

He’s wanted for murder when you see him again. There are caves of sleepless nights under his eyes and poison in the rigid tense of his shoulders. You can breathe again for what feels like the first time in years, and they trying to shoot him before you can even try to drag him away.

 

To chase him down, you become a criminal. You always knew it would come down to something like this. Something vicious, something unstable, something just like the three-against-one fights in the back alley fights. He moves like a man that wishes to die and fights like one that will never. They corner him before you can.

 

It’s your hands that drop their weapons first. His eyes bore into you when you stand your ground, blocking him from the firing squad you trusted like family. When they take him from you again, nothing matters but getting him back safe. There are people barely breathing and your hand fists his shirt into a lifeline.

It’s not safe. Everyone you trusted wants him dead and it all you can do to keep from leveling the entire city. They won’t take him from you. He isn’t going to leave your sight again. You spill blood and run until the sky forgets that you’re both criminals now.

 

He makes you feel complete. He tells you that you’re crazy and kisses so hard he splits your lip. There was never a choice to make. You will choose him, Every time. The man you called a friend lies near dead in the rubble. But he leans on you, warm and real for the first time in way too many years. When he grins, its almost manic and its feels like sunshine on a clear day and you’re completely gone for it.

 

He’s Bucky.

 

He’s your friend.

 

He’s everything.

 

He’s dangerous.


End file.
